


What You Do to Me

by squishymorvok (aretia)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chubby Kink, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/squishymorvok
Summary: Keith loves to eat. So Keith coming over for Matt's family Thanksgiving would be a great idea, if not for the fact that Matt can't look at Keith without getting turned on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a Thanksgiving exchange with Stuffingstilinski (luf u bestie) but then I got hit with finals and the reality of Thanksgiving, which was less hot and more stressful, so I lost all motivation to finish this. This intro deserves to be posted, however. I'm making it chaptered in case I do decide to finish the rest, I had some juicy stuff planned! But don't get your hopes up. Just enjoy this little snippet.

Matt was sitting in his car in the airport parking lot, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Keith, his long-distance boyfriend whom he hadn’t seen in several months, was coming over for his family’s Thanksgiving, and he didn’t know what to expect. He’d only been dating Keith since the beginning of the summer, not even half a year, and he was worried that it might be too soon to bring him to meet his family. Plus, Keith had some… _interests_ , ones that Matt couldn’t help but indulge, ones that you could guess just by looking at him, and Matt wasn’t sure his family would approve. 

All of Matt’s worries fell out of his head when he saw Keith strolling towards his car, holding a suitcase and sipping a milkshake. His only coherent thought was the same one he’d had the first time he saw him: _Oh my God, he’s hot._ He was mesmerized by the way Keith’s hips and thighs swayed as he walked, and his belly jiggled with every step. 

Keith stopped next to Matt’s car. He tossed his suitcase in the back seat, and then opened the passenger door, maneuvering his wide hips to slide into the seat. Matt couldn’t resist any longer. He climbed over the gear shift and tackled Keith. He put his hand on Keith’s thigh and felt it sink into the soft flesh. That hand went to grope the underside of Keith’s belly as his other hand cupped Keith’s chubby face, and he crashed his lips against Keith’s.

“Whoa, Matt,” Keith panted in between kisses, and he pushed Matt back into his seat. “I thought you said we didn’t have time to catch up before we had to go to your parents’ house.”

“Well, yeah,” Matt huffed, face flushed. “But that was before you showed up wearing that.” Keith was dressed up for Thanksgiving dinner, wearing ridiculously tight black dress pants and a red button-up shirt. Up close, he could see how the buttons were straining around Keith’s lower belly, revealing tantalizing glimpses of flesh, and Matt couldn’t bear it.

“This?” Keith said, tugging on the shirt. “You told me to dress up. This was all I had and it doesn’t even fit. Maybe twenty pounds ago.” Keith laughed self-consciously and lifted the upper fold of his belly for emphasis.

“That’s exactly what I mean. I was worried you would have trouble taking care of yourself when I wasn’t around, and you’d lose weight. But clearly I had nothing to worry about,” Matt purred. 

“When you’re not around, all I eat is fast food and sweets,” Keith said. “I see you had no problem taking care of yourself either.”

“What?” Matt said. Keith’s hand reached over to him and squeezed the roll of pudge that had settled itself on Matt’s stomach. 

“I didn’t know you were into the other side of things,” Keith commented.

“I’m… not? Or, well, I am, but I didn’t do it on purpose,” Matt sputtered. He was reduced to a flustered mess by Keith looking at him so greedily over the fact that he’d gained a little weight. If he’d known Keith would be this into it, he would have done it a long time ago. 

It wasn’t that much of a surprise that this had happened by accident. Matt remembered all the times he had accidentally ordered enough food for himself and Keith when he was alone. He forgot Keith wasn’t coming over because he was three states away at college, and came to the sad realization that he had ordered way too much food for himself. Sometimes he couldn’t finish it all. Sometimes he did, just to remind himself of Keith. 

“I guess I just started eating more… because I missed you.”

“Aww. I missed you too,” Keith said. He leaned over and gave Matt a kiss, more gentle and chaste than the first desperate reunion one. They held it for a few seconds longer until the moment was interrupted by Keith’s stomach growling.

“Oh, that reminds me. I got you a snack, since I figured you’d be hungry from the flight.” Matt reached into the back seat, pulled out a fast food bag, and placed it in Keith’s lap, or rather on top of his belly, since it spread halfway across Keith’s thighs.

“Don’t you think this is going to spoil my appetite?” Keith mumbled around a French fry that he had already shoved into his mouth. 

“ _Your_ appetite? I doubt it,” Matt retorted. 

Keith set the bag on the floor for a moment and struggled with the seatbelt. He’d apparently outgrown it since the summer. The thought alone was enough to make Matt blush. Once Keith had managed to get the seatbelt on, his stomach bulging over it, Matt pulled out of the parking space. He drove to his parents’ house while Keith ate his meal. 

Matt caught himself watching Keith eat or staring at Keith’s stomach, and had to swerve back into his lane on the freeway, at least five times.


	2. Chapter 2

No one openly commented on Keith’s weight when they walked in the door, but there were plenty of surprised glances at Keith’s belly, and Matt’s too. Keith reveled in the attention, but it just made Matt embarrassed. He insisted that they wait until everyone else had served themselves to get their food in order to stave off any unwanted comments about how much they were eating.

Keith was trying to reach the mashed potatoes, which were in the back of the counter behind everything else. That was a bit of a challenge with the way his belly pressed into the counter, meaning that he had to awkwardly stand on his tiptoes to reach. Eventually, he solved this problem by lifting up his belly and resting it on top of the counter so that he could lean closer. He didn’t seem to notice the agonized way Matt was looking at him until he cleared his throat. Keith turned his head to look at Matt, who had his eyes wide, cheeks flushed, and eyebrows raised pointedly. “Really? In front of my parents?”

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked. He glanced down at his stomach. “Oh, you mean this? I thought you liked this.”

“That’s the problem,” Matt growled. “It’s lewd!”

“If you say so,” Keith shrugged. He stepped away from the counter, picked up a roll from his plate, and took a bite out of it while he walked out of the kitchen. 

Matt finished serving himself and went back to the dining room. He made the mistake of glancing at Keith’s ass as he walked by… and had to grab the napkin from his place setting and put it over his lap before he even sat down. That earned a stifled giggle from Pidge, but his parents didn’t seem to notice. Matt sank into his seat, face burning red. 

He dared another glance at Keith’s stomach. If Keith had a boner, no one would be the wiser, since it was hidden under his fat. Matt envied the convenience of that. He had to get a belly like that as soon as possible, Matt thought. He had piled enough food on his plate to rival Keith, and he inhaled it like he had something to prove.

The meal went on as usual, aside from the fact that Keith probably ate more than half of all the food and got up to pile up his plate again at least seven times while Matt ran out of steam after three. Sam and Pidge usually didn’t eat very much, but it was a surprise when as soon as Colleen went to take the pie out of the oven, they got up and left the table. Colleen looked startled when she returned. “Where did they go?”

“Pidge said she was going to show Dad how she hacked into a military database,” Matt deadpanned.

“Oh, well, I hope they have fun with that,” Colleen sighed. “I was hoping they would stay a little longer and have some pie. I don’t know what I’m going to do with all these leftovers…”

“I’m sure Keith will finish them,” Matt said, giving Keith a wink. 

She laughed and muttered something under her breath.

“What?” Matt asked. She didn’t answer. Matt repeated, “Wait, what did you say?”

“I said it’s obvious that you’re trying to fill him up with food,” Colleen commented. “Not that I have a problem with that.” She turned around and walked back into the kitchen.

Matt hid his face in his hands. Keith patted him on the shoulder, laughing.

“Even your mom knows,” Keith whispered.

“Shut up. You’re embarrassing me,” Matt whined.

Matt’s mom set the enormous pumpkin pie on the table before she went back to the kitchen to clean. That was a relief, since Matt already felt like standing up would be difficult. 

Keith took a slice of pie and drowned it in whipped cream. But when he finished it, he was leaning back and massaging his belly instead of getting another one. 

“What are you doing? I didn’t think you were a quitter,” Matt teased. 

“Pacing myself,” Keith said. “And saving some for you.”

“Me?” Matt repeated. “I—I can’t eat any more, really.”

Keith reached over and squeezed Matt’s belly, emphasizing how soft and squishy it still was, how he wanted it to be full and hard. “You’ve still got room in there. I want to see you push your limits.” 

A hot blush crossed Matt’s cheeks. “Okay.” He cut himself a large slice of pie, and started shoveling it into his mouth. Immediately he regretted it as he felt each bite weighing down his stomach like stones. But when Keith looked at him with a satisfied smile, it was worth it. 

Keith patted his belly again. He lifted up the bottom of it, and reached under to undo his belt, then unzip his pants. His unrestrained belly flopped out onto his lap. “Ah, that feels so much better,” he said.

“Keith!” Matt scolded, turning even brighter red than before. “You can’t do that here! In front of my family?”

“They’re not in the room right now,” Keith pointed out. “Besides, I needed more room.”

Matt groaned. Keith was shameless, and it was going to be the death of him. And so was this pie. He had almost managed to finish his slice, but he already felt like he was going to explode. Just as he forced himself to swallow the last bite, Keith heaped another slice onto his plate. 

“Come on, just a little more? For me?” Keith encouraged. The role reversal was hot, but he doubted Keith knew how he felt. Matt had rarely been in a position where he was encouraging Keith to eat more than his massive appetite could handle. “I’ll feed it to you.” Keith picked up the fork and poked it at Matt’s lip, but he whimpered and kept his mouth closed. Then, Keith tried a different approach. He picked up the piece of pie in his fingers. 

Now _that_ Matt couldn’t resist. He ate the morsel of pie, and then licked every last bit of whipped cream and pumpkin filling off of Keith’s fingers, relishing the flustered look on Keith’s face for once in the night. 

“I’m going to need a break,” Matt said. “And _you_ need to finish your piece.”

“Right, right,” Keith laughed. He had put nearly half the pie on his plate, and continued eating it in between finger-feeding Matt. His face looked strained, but he showed no sign of slowing down. 

Matt heard his mom’s footsteps coming towards the kitchen door. He glanced over at Keith’s stomach, flesh exposed and hanging out over his lap. “Can you zip your pants back up?” Matt whispered frantically. 

Keith made a halfhearted attempt, tugging the flaps of his pants up around his belly and demonstrating the sizeable gap between them, before giving Matt a sarcastic shake of his head.

Matt groaned in desperation. “My mom’s coming, and you’re indecent! Can you at least pull your shirt down?” Before he could think about what he was doing, he grabbed the hem of Keith’s shirt and tugged it down over Keith’s full belly… which sent several of the buttons flying, leaving him even more exposed than before. 

Matt leaned back in his chair, feeling like he might faint. Keith poked him in the cheek. “Matt? Are you okay?”

Just then, Colleen’s footsteps entered the room. She took one look at Keith and covered her mouth in astonishment.

Keith was unfazed. “The pie is delicious, Mrs. Holt.”

She muffled her uncontrollable giggles with her hand while she went back into the kitchen. 

Matt collapsed, leaning on the table with his head resting on his arms.

Keith nudged his head with his hand until Matt turned to the side to look up at him. “Wha-at?” Matt whined. He was already so flustered and embarrassed that he just wanted to curl up and die, not to mention the pain in his stomach. 

Keith held out another bit of pie between his fingertips. “You didn’t finish your food,” he teased.

Matt was too weak to protest. He opened his mouth and let Keith place it on his tongue, chewed it slowly and swallowed it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Thanks to all your encouragement, I finished this story! Hopefully there's lots more where that came from. ;)
> 
> Come talk to me about Voltron kink ideas on discord! https://discord.gg/ZRWGJq5

Walking up the stairs was an ordeal. Keith always got out of breath from even the slightest physical exertion, especially when he was stuffed, and Matt would have enjoyed the hell out of that, had he not been doubled over and cradling his stomach trying to keep from throwing up himself. 

Matt let out a pained groan as they stepped into the bedroom. “Easy, Matt,” Keith said softly, guiding him to lie down on the bed. Keith unbuttoned Matt’s shirt and pants and slid them off of him, which gave Matt’s stomach some relief. He watched adoringly as Keith unbuttoned what was left of his shirt and let it fall to the ground, then slid off his already unzipped pants. His belly bounced out to its full size, showing the red marks where his pants hat been digging into his hips. 

It was torture, watching Keith undress like that when Matt was so achingly stuffed that he felt like even the motion of jerking himself off would make him puke. It was even more so when Keith lay down next to him and ran his hand over his belly, down to his groin. “I can’t,” Matt whimpered. “It hurts…”

“Aww,” Keith said. He leaned over and kissed Matt. “Here, will this help?” He propped himself up on his elbow and started rubbing Matt’s belly, which helped relieve some of the pressure. 

“What about you?” Matt asked. He squeezed the part of Keith’s belly that was stuffed and hard even underneath all his fat. Usually Matt liked to give Keith belly rubs, not the other way around.

Keith shrugged. “Eh, I’m used to it.” He planted little kisses on Matt’s belly in between the rubbing. “I just want to make sure you’re comfortable.” 

The ache in Matt’s stomach slowly started to subside with Keith’s ministrations. “You’re too good for me,” Matt sighed.

“I could say the same about you,” Keith purred, gazing at him affectionately.

Something bubbled up in Matt’s stomach other than the bloated feeling from the food. Keith’s bedroom eyes always made his stomach flutter, and that wasn’t a good thing. Over the summer, he had thought that this was solely a kink relationship, but with Keith video calling him every week when they were apart and now visiting Matt’s family, Matt wondered if it was becoming something more. He hoped so, but he didn’t want to push it, in case Keith didn’t reciprocate his feelings and would find someone else to indulge his kink who came with less commitment. But with the way Keith was looking at him, it was hard to believe that he didn’t have feelings for him.

Matt probed the subject cautiously. “Why would you say that?” Matt said with a nervous laugh. “I mean, look at you, Keith. You’re obviously out of my league. You could have anyone you wanted…”

Keith leaned over, pressing his belly against Matt’s side. He trailed his fingers over Matt’s face and said earnestly, “Why would I want anyone else when I have you?”

Matt blushed and turned his head away. Keith’s flirting was too much. “I don’t know, I figured you just got with me because you needed a feeder or whatever…”

Keith pulled him close and shushed him with a fierce kiss. “Of course that’s not true,” Keith whispered. “I love you.” 

Matt was breathless. “You… you do?” he murmured. 

Keith giggled and nodded. “Mhm.” 

“Uh, I mean, I love you too,” Matt stuttered. Keith smiled and kissed him again, rubbing his hands over Matt’s stomach. While they kissed, Matt let his hands roam over the soft rolls of Keith’s body, giving him a playful squeeze here and there. He was in awe of Keith, of what he could do and how he made him feel. And now knowing that those feelings were mutual, he could enjoy it even more than he ever had before. 

They settled down after a little while. Matt stroked Keith’s stomach reverently. “Should we go to sleep?” Matt said. 

“Oh yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Keith agreed. “I’m still going to feel this in the morning for sure.”

“Hopefully not too much for my family’s traditional morning-after-Thanksgiving breakfast,” Matt teased. 

“I like the sound of that,” said Keith. 

He turned over on his side and pulled Matt against his soft, comfy chest. Keith was shorter, so at first when he was only a little chubby, they used to sleep with Keith being the little spoon. But eventually Keith was too big for Matt to put his arms around, and too heavy to lie on top of him without cutting off circulation, so they switched places. Matt loved feeling Keith’s full belly pressed against his back, and being held tight in Keith’s arms. 

In a few minutes, Keith had already dozed off in a food-induced slumber. Matt let himself drift off too, feeling warm and full and assured that Keith was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have lied about being done... There's more coming!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: So I did outline more of this, but I'm clearing out my WIPs and since this is a good ending itself, I'm not going to continue it. I lost the spark again, and you know how it is with kink, you have to have that or it won't come out right. Thank you to anyone who read & anyone who patiently waited for the updates.


End file.
